An Act Of Charity
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Translation of "Um Ato de Caridade." Neji helps Anko in carrying her shopping bags. Anko helps Neji in liberating his rage.


Neji asked himself why he was at the door of Anko's house.

She was a disgusting, obscene, offensive woman. Always showing off in clothes so indecent ... But he was a gentleman, and when he crossed her in the street and she asked if he could carry her bags to her house, Neji accepted without a shred of doubt.

And there he was, behind Anko as she opened her apartment with the key. Her magnificent butt dangled in front of Neji, who desperately tried not to look at that provocative object hovering at the scope of his vision.

 _Huuuuuh stay cold Neji, don't worry, just a few more seconds ..._

"Aha! It opened!" Anko said, pushing the door forward, getting up and then turning to Neji.

"Want to come in?"

Neji's lips quivered through endless two seconds before a spontaneous "yes" came out of his oral cavity.

The two entered, and after Neji put the bags on the living room table, Anko stretched her arms and her indecent breasts bounced with every movement, free as birds.

"Oh, life is so good!" she said, smiling with her eyes closed.

The face of Neji stiffened into a cynical expression before such words.

"I suppose you do not have many problems in your life or responsibilities. It is no wonder that you are the proctor of the Chuunin Exam during the Forest of Death. In that position you only have to throw the responsibility on us and let us burn in the pan."

Stretching her right arm using the left, Anko answered.

"And you seem to be the type who never enjoyed anything in life."

Neji smirked and made a rejoinder.

"I am a member of the Branch House of the Hyuga clan. I live with a cursed seal on my forehead that allows a Main House member to kill me at any time, anywhere. It's not something you can understand."

Anko stopped smiling, bent down to stand on the height of Neji's head and exposed her own cursed seal in his neck .

"I was a disciple of Orochimaru. He put this seal on me to prove whether I was worthy to be his servant or not. 9 out of 10 that received the seal died... And even those who survived suffered of horrible pain until it stabilized."

Anko covered the seal again.

"And then?" she said.

"You escaped from Orochimaru, right?" he said.

"Yes." Anko said.

"I can not escape from my family so easily. They can fry me at distance if they can."

Anko looked down.

"It's true. You live a life far worse than mine. So I have to give you this." Anko moved to kiss Neji's lips.

The Hyuga was so surprised that he did not move, standing there while Anko penetrated his oral cavity with her ophidian tongue. Anko then unglued from Neji, then smiled again.

"So, you want more tiger?"

Neji was out of breath, his heart pounding strongly.

Anko used her hands to grab the volume beneath Neji's pants, making him close his eyes as the electricity ran through his body.

"Huuuummmmm, I guess that means yes."

Anko pressed, pressed, pressed and pressed until Neji could take no more, lowered himself his pants and... hesitated, taking a few steps back from Anko.

"What's the matter? You will not stick it in here?" she said, opening her mouth and stretching the sides of it with her fingers, putting her tongue out.

"That's how it's done?" Neji said, confused.

Anko laughed, almost uncontrollably.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! You are so naive...You never saw oral sex?" she said, smiling.

"Why should I have seen?" Neji asked, genuinely curious.

Anko laughed out even louder.

"Oh my God, you really are a child." Anko said, getting up.

Neji lowered his face in frustration.

"I think you expected a predator because of my skills." he said.

"Oh, no. I expected a prey frustrated on being hunted. But I think you do not even know how to attack without using these fists, that is right?" she said, walking towards him.

"I think so." he said, turning his head to the side.

"Then you must hit me." Anko said.

"Huh?" Neji said confused.

Anko stripped completely, throwing her clothes in a random direction.

Then she took off Neji's clothes. He was shaking all the way through.

He had seen naked women before, occasionally because of a mission involving watching female targets, but it was the first time a woman exposed herself to him.

Anko lay on the floor, exposing her entire body to Neji.

"Go, slap me, punch me, make me scream in pain. Be my master. I know how much you want it."

Neji lay on Anko, and held her huge breasts with trembling hands.

"Go. Pretend I'm your cousin."

The word "cousin" made Neji blood boil, and he slapped the right breast of Anko so hard it turned red almost immediately, causing her to scream in pain and euphoria.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Yes! Slap those boobs master! Hit me!"

Neji grabbed her colossal breasts again. His cock hardened, he could not believe he was actually holding those huge breasts.

He looked at Anko, licking her lips, waiting for him to continue.

A red mist flooded Neji's head.

The image of Hinata illuminated his mind. He squeezed the breasts of Anko, making her let out groans of pain.

Years of frustration, subservience, and slavery weighed over Neji's head. He always tried to be the best among all, all to prove that if it was not for a stroke of luck, he would be born in the Main House and Hinata in the Branch House.

But none of that mattered because he still had to obey the orders from him, fearing for his own life.

And this strange woman now offered him her body,not caring how much he hurt her.

The euphoria ran through Neji's body. He smiled psychotically, and proceeded to slap Anko's tits over and over again, receiving as gift screams of pain and frenzy.

"AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH,AH!"

Anko was salivating from pleasure when Neji stopped slapping her breasts, his penis hard as rock. Neji was smiling, his teeth at view in a facial expression of pure cruelty...Without warning or consent, he penetrated into Anko's mouth with his cock, and savagely fucked it.

Neji just laughed angrily as tears spilled from Anko's face and her makeup was being ruined, as she drooled and spat totally out of control.

"GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU!"

Finally Neji buried his cock inside her throat, suffocating Anko.

"GLRRRRRRUUUUUU!"

Neji took his cock out of her mouth before she losed consciousness and got up, while Anko smiled again, cleaning her face.

"You learned the concept fast, genius,"

Neji growled angrily and grabbed Anko by the hair, causing her to turn on her back.

"Wow, you want to slap me in the ass daddy?"

Without slaps or preparation, Neji completely penetrated Anko at once, pushing her forward given the impact, and began to penetrate her without rest, bombing her with waves of joy.

Anko lolled her tongue out, increasingly going crazy with pleasure, pushing her pussy against him.

"Go tiger, fuck me like the bitch I am! Go, go, go, go, go!"

Neji became enraged and grabbed her hips tightly, preventing her from moving. Only he would move now.

Anko did not care and continued to keep her tongue out like a dog on a hot day.

"Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah,Ah!"

Neji did not think she was in pain enough.

He dug his nails in Anko, making her cry out in pain as she bleed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Daddy is so crue-e-e-e-e-e-e-el! Give milk to my pussy daddy! I need milk in this bitch's pussy! Fill this womb with you filthy,hot,burning cuuuuuuuum!"

She whimpered, imitating a hungry baby.

Neji came in her womb, filling it and and flooding it with sperm, making Anko come as she felt the hot liquid touching the inner walls of her body.

Anko's body and head convulsed, and her face contorted in a demented expression.

"AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh fuck! Fucking hot, burning, cum, um, um, um, huuuuuuuummmmm!" she said,pushing her ass against Neji's balls.

Neji remained silent, sipping of that pleasure for a few more seconds, but remained clinging to Anko's hips

When he regained his sense of self, he pulled out his penis from inside of Anko and sat with his legs outstretched , sustaining himself with his arms.

And then, suddenly, tears started coming out of his eyes.

Anko licked his lips thinking about the amazing experience that she had had and how many more she could have when she realized that Neji was not moving, not to dress himself or to go for a second.

She turned, leaving her breasts up when she saw the sad and naked figure of Neji.

Shocked, she didn't know exactly what to say.

"Neji ... Daddy, are you okay?"

He did not answer, seeming to be in a very distant world from hers.

Anko approached, trying to kiss him on the mouth to get attention, but Neji then advanced on her right breast, sucking it like a baby.

Anko moaned in pleasure.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, Daddy, that's so...Hummmmmmm..."

Neji and Anko stayed there, in that position, as a mother feeding her son, for several minutes.

Neji then finally took his mouth off, his tears finally dried.

"Huh huh, I'm sorry. I...I..."

He could not continue, and put his head between Anko's breasts, breathing deeply.

Anko smiled and hugged Neji, pulling him even more against her.

"All right baby, Mommy's here. I will give you everything you want."


End file.
